


That Journal One

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, POV First Person, i don't know if this is a good way to write a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: Both Adrien and Marinette secretly keep journals, where they tell all.





	1. Marinette

Adrien sat on the opposite side of the bus from me today. It was kind of embarrassing as I tried to strike up a conversation.

“Hey, Adrien.”

“Hey.”

Okay, so it definitely didn’t work. I attempted to add in a little cough - enough to get his attention, but still small enough not to arouse his suspicions.

“Harr-UM-ph!”

Okay, so I was a failure. My attempt at being subtle was awful, I know. Anyway, I still tried to cover it up.

“Uh, just clearing my throat,” I mumbled. It was pretty painful, looking back on it now. I hope he wasn’t too annoyed by my now-probably-unwelcome presence.

“Hey, um, Marinette? Are you alright? Your face looks kind of flushed.” Oh, the sweet boy was trying to help. Great. He WOULD notice.

“Um, yeah, I’m definitely fine. Feeling pretty good in fact,” I lied through my teeth. I guess I shouldn’t have done that. But I continued talking. “How bout you?”

“Pues, regular.”

So yeah, a new thing to update you on. This year, Adrien and I are both in the same Spanish class. First year.

“Muy bien, Adrien.”

We aren’t all that advanced. You can probably tell.

Alya looked on from next to me, where she had been sitting the whole bus ride. She gave me a thumbs up sign, and then continued to elbow me further. Not only did she wink (very big winks), but she also elbowed me in the side. Repeatedly. I think Adrien saw it too. And guess what? Yours truly blushed. Again. As if I don’t do enough of that.

I wish Adrien and I could date. I just don’t think that’s really an option at this point. Alya knows it too. She’s figured out my secret. But, honestly, I think being Ladybug is more important at this point. If Adrien were to figure out my secret, he’d be in danger, all the time. I need to protect him.

Oh yeah, so I haven’t told you about how Alya found out yet, have I?

Well, I’m not the only one who steals phones, apparently. Alya stole mine and found Chat Noir’s number in it. Interrogation ensued, and she wouldn’t take any of my excuses.

And while you might be thinking, “Isn’t Alya in danger now too?”, let me tell you, she was in just as much danger before, since she always tried to be in the middle of all the akuma attacks for the Ladyblog.

Alya was in heaven the other night when I let her interview me. Now, since I asked her, she uploads less videos as long as I let her put written interviews online. She can get those done without me having to transform.

I think she’s a bit jealous, actually. I don’t know, she’s been acting a bit strange after she found out. Maybe that’s just because her best friend was her celebrity crush. She’s taken it pretty well, considering.

Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m going to stop writing in here, and my hand kind of hurts anyway. When you’re swinging a yoyo around after writing in school all day, your wrist gets tired.

So farewell, Diary. Adios.


	2. Adrien

I saw Ladybug again today. Yes, okay, as Chat Noir, but it still counts. Oh, she’s so sweet!

The akuma we fought was some jazz musician, the [Sexy Sax Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaoLU6zKaws). He went around playing this one song, trying to get everyone to appreciate his taste in music. It was honestly kind of hard to take him seriously, since he didn’t have a shirt on. His akuma was in his saxophone, of course. I thought it could just as well be in his mullet, but Ladybug didn’t take me seriously either.

Anyway, we took him down pretty easily. I just told him I didn’t like George Michael and he straight-up fainted. I feel bad now that I’m thinking about it. Sorry, Sax Man. I love your music. It’s just that I need to protect Paris.

It’s just that I need to protect my Lady.

Okay, I’m sorry, I need to stop. I get on the topic of Ladybug all too often. Plagg keeps telling me that I’m obsessed, and I’m starting to think that I am. Well, I can’t help it! She’s beautiful! No one’s perfect, but she’s as close as it gets, and I wish I could get to know her better.

She still won’t budge on the whole secret-identity thing. I want to know who she is so badly… I promise, and since this is in writing, you can hold me to it, that no matter who she is underneath the mask, I’ll love her just the same.

Sigh. (Btw, that was me actually sighing. I didn’t just write it to be dramatic. I did that once, and Plagg got on me for it.) I can’t help that I’m in love. And I know, me saying “in love” is weird. I know. Trust me. But ever since I wrote it once, I can’t stop thinking it. I really do love her. It’s not just some teenage hormones thing. I love Ladybug. I hope that one day she can say the same about me.

HAHAHAHA I’m rereading what I just wrote and I’m hilarious. When would Ladybug ever love me? It’s pretty obvious that she pushes my attempts at flirting away, and she doesn’t like me as Chat Noir all that much. And me being just Adrien isn’t that great. My life is boring. I’m not interesting. Sure, I might be a model, but I’ve got nothing else going for me.

If Ladybug ever loved me, that would be my dream come true. But like that’s ever going to happen.

Okay, so Marinette sat across from me on the bus today. She’s cute, but a little weird. Not that that’s a bad thing, in fact, it makes her more interesting. More likable. I wish I was interesting.

She and Alya looked like they were in the middle of some silent conversation, the way Alya was going on with her facial expressions and motions. I hope I didn’t interrupt them. Marinette was the one who tried to talk to me, anyway. Did I look lonely? I hope she didn’t just talk to me because she felt bad. Ugh, I wish I could be more interesting! And I wish Nino rode the bus too. Then I’d have someone who I could talk to. Not that Marinette isn’t my friend or anything, just because she always seems a bit uncomfortable when she talks to me.

And ugh once more, because, what did I do when she tried to talk to me? I spoke in Spanish. SPANISH. It’s her first year with the language and I have to try to use it in a normal conversation! I’m such a loser! Why can’t I be more like her? She’s outgoing and friendly and nice, and obviously other people look up to her! Marinette’s pretty amazing, I just don’t think I can compete with her! Not to mention, if I were to start acting like Marinette, people would think it was strange. Especially Alya. She and Nino started dating a while ago, but now if Nino tells her something, she tells Marinette. And I can’t act strange around Nino either now, great. I just keep thinking of things that make me look even worse. So, I’m stuck being my loser self, since I can’t change or people will notice. I don’t want them to think I’m fake, I just started making friends in high school, and I can’t lose them now.

I wish I could be a better friend for Marinette. Maybe she could show me how to be cool. And then if I told her what I was thinking, she could help me out, right?

But no, I can’t. I’m scared. Geez, I’m a Scaredy Chat, huh? Great. I can’t solve my problems, but I can hide behind them with puns. My life in a nutshell.

I’ll update you on my punny life tomorrow, I guess. Since I probably won’t be spending time with friends, I’ll use it to write in here. Sadly.

Do I sound down today? I don’t think so. Well, I try to be happy at first, and then my writing always sounds depressing. Great.

I’m just gonna go.


End file.
